Germany
Germany is a sovereign state located in central Europe. History Germany was actively involved in the creation of a rival group to the British League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. This group became known as Die Zwielichthelden, or the Twilight Heroes, as named by Kaiser Wilhelm II. Their members consisted of the criminal mastermind Dr. Werner Mabuse, the mesmerist Dr. Helmut Caligari and his mind-slave, Cesare, the mad inventor Carl A. Rotwang, and his maschinemensch, a robot known as Maria. Rotwang was notable for having designed the Berlin Metropolis, a vast city run by a working underclass that powered many of the machines in the upper city, which included elevated trains, factories, and the infamous Moloch Maschine. Following the defeat of Germany in the First World War, the country slipped in and out of economic depression before being taken over by the ruthless-yet-clownish dictator Adenoid Hynkel. Under the fascist regime of the double-cross, Germany expanded its borders, taking over other German-speaking countries such as Tomania and Meccania, and forging alliances with other fascist countries, such as Bacteria. In 1939, the Pan-German Union, under Hynkel, invaded Poland and Osterlich, deposing the tottering Ubu dynasty of Poland. By 1941, the Pan-German Union had control over most of Europe. Hynkel, in need of alliances, attempted to forge one with Queen Ayesha of the African city-state of Kor, but this plan backfired due to the interference of Science-pirate Janni Nemo, and resulted in the aerial bombardment of the Berlin Metropolis and the death of Ayesha, as well as several remaining members of Die Zwielichthelden, namely Caligari and the maschinemensch. Germany also attempted to invade Great Britain via the Channel Causeway, which resulted in the destruction of the bridge by Mina Murray and the remnants of the original British League. It was also during this time that Germany perpetrated The Blitz against London, which resulted in mass destruction across the British capital. Germany was ultimately defeated in 1945, although there were rumors that clones of Adenoid Hynkel were being reared in Brazil by 1963. Military During the 1940s, the German-Tomanian military was highly advanced, decades ahead of their Allied counterparts. Their military forces included jet-planes, jetpack troopers, as well as the infamous Schlaffkommandos, reared by Helmut Caligari himself. An apparent equivalent of the Schutzstaffel existed in Germany-Tomania, the only difference being that their symbol was two lightning bolts, rather than two sig runes. Notable Locations *The Kingdom of Astralgus - A frosted region in the Alps, home to the benevolent King Astralgus and his alpine spirits. *Grand Fenwick - An impoverished duchy in Bavaria that later declared war against the United States in hopes of reparation funds. *Grand Duchy - The hometown of the famous feline Murr Cat and the dwarf named Zaches. *Weng - A bleak alpine village inhabited by dwarves that drives unsuspecting visitors insane. *The Wood Between the Worlds - An enchanted woodland west of Munich that serves as a hub to otherworldly realms when wearing a special golden ring. **This appears to be a misinterpretation since C.S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia books describe the Wood Between the Worlds as a space between universes. However, it's possible that this is where the portal that connects it to Earth is located. *Runenberg - A mountain where lone travelers reportedly encounter a scantily-clad fairy woodswoman who provides valuable caskets that disappear upon awakening. *Venusberg - A town near Horselberg known for its erotic, ornamental gardens and tunnels that lead to the underground kingdom of Queen Venus. *Cattabella - *Nexdora - A city west of Venusberg where young debutantes are raised to become monarchs to help provide European kingdoms with a convenient supply of queens. *The Palace of Prince Prospero - The deserted, seven-colored chambered palace of Prince Prospero that was devastated by the Red Death plague. *Meccania - A police state whose cities are dystopias regimented and controlled by its totalitarian government. *Micromona - *Silling Castle - A fortress located in the Black Forest where four noblemen kept various prostitutes for sensual orgies. *Cockaigne - A land/island of paradise sought after by many peasants and lower-class citizens where houses are made of gingerbread and labor is forbidden. *Mummelsee - *Nuremberg - Hometown of the inventor, Drosselmeier, and the Stahlbaum family. *Under River - *Black House - *Castle Gormenghast - *Auenthal - *Berlin Metropolis - The bustling technological capital of Germany and the headquarters of Adenoid Hynkel's regime, built by C.A. Rotwang. The city was obliterated by the Terror in 1941 and later rebuilt as New Berlin. *The Falun Fault - A hellish abandoned mine pit north of Berlin thought to lead to an underground realm, but was revealed to be hallucinations caused by underground gasses. *Realm of the Regentrude - The subterranean land ruled by a pagan goddess who controls the rain. *Sainte Beregonne - *Auersperg Castle - An ancient castle where black magic is practiced by the magician Axel Auersperg. There are mazes of catacombs below it. *The Ear Islands - Category:Countries Category:Europe